Service academies
The United States service academies, also known as the United States military academies, are for the undergraduate education and training of s for the . There are five U.S. service academies: * The (USMA) in West Point, New York, founded in 1802 * The (USNA) in Annapolis, Maryland, founded in 1845 * The (USAFA) in Colorado Springs, Colorado, founded in 1954. * The (USCGA) in New London, Connecticut, founded in 1876 * The (USMMA) in Kings Point, New York, founded in 1943 Nature Service academies can be used to refer to all of the academies collectively. However, in popular usage, this term is more often used for the academies of four branches of the military: those of the Army, Navy, and Air Force (under the ); and that of the Coast Guard (under the ). These are the only four academies whose students are on in the from the day they enter the Academy, with the rank of or , and subject to the . Students at these academies cannot, however, count this active duty time towards military active/retired pay and allowances nor can they claim the time for years of service for retirement. In the case of the Merchant Marine Academy, midshipmen may elect to receive an active duty or reserves commission in any branch of the , including and the , most are commissioned into the , Strategic Sealift Officer Force. In the context of , the term "service academies" most often refers specifically to the grouping of Army, Navy, and Air Force, the three academies whose football teams compete in the top-level . The three schools compete annually for the . Coast Guard and Merchant Marine compete at the NCAA Division III level and play each other annually for the (formerly Secretary's Cup when both academies were under the Department of Transportation). The , and therefore the Coast Guard Academy, is part of the United States Armed Forces, albeit under the , but in time of war it can be placed under the Department of the Navy. Congressional nominations Applicants to all service academies, except the United States Coast Guard Academy, are required to obtain a nomination to the schools. Nominations may be made by Congressional Representatives, Senators, the Vice President and the President. Applicants to the Coast Guard Academy compete in a direct nationwide competitive process that has no by-state quotas. Admissions The admissions process to the US service academies is an extensive and very competitive process. The US Military Academy at West Point, the US Naval Academy at Annapolis, and the US Air Force Academy at Colorado Springs all require an applicant to submit an on-line file and proceed through pre-candidate qualification before an application is provided. The US Merchant Marine Academy at Kings Point New York requires an applicant to submit part 1 of the 3 part application prior to receiving a nomination. All these schools have an extremely competitive application process and are ranked annually by U.S. News & World Report and Forbes.com as some of the most selective colleges and universities in America. The average acceptance rate is between 8-17% for each of the schools. Nomenclature Students at the , the , and the are . Students at the and the are midshipmen. All cadets and midshipmen receive taxable pay at a rate of 35% of O1 under 2 years of service (which can be used to pay for textbooks and uniforms), free room and board, and pay no tuition or fees, with the exception of USMMA who receive taxable pay at $1006.80 a month only during their required 300+ days at sea during their 4-year studies. Duty commitments Upon graduation and the receipt of a degree, the former students become s or s and must serve a minimum , usually five years plus another three years in the . If the student's chosen occupation requires particularly extensive training (such as or ), the service commitment may be longer. With respect to the Merchant Marine Academy, midshipmen repay their service obligations through a variety of methods depending on their selected career path. On average, about one third of the graduating class each year will actively sail on their Coast Guard License as either Unlimited s or s in the , about one third will go to work in the civilian maritime industry ashore, and the remaining one third will enter active duty military service. A Merchant Marine midshipman who enters active duty military service will typically assume a service obligation similar to those of cadets and midshipmen entering the military services from their respective service academies (i.e. a Merchant Marine midshipman entering the US Marine Corps would assume a similar obligation to a midshipman from the Naval Academy entering the Marine Corps). Merchant Marine midshipmen not entering active duty typically assume an eight-year obligation to the Naval Reserve Strategic Sealift Officer Program, unless they have elected to enter another reserve branch of the armed forces. In addition, midshipmen who do not see service on active duty are restricted from working outside the maritime industry or merchant marine for a period of five years following graduation and must seek annual approval for their employment. Preparatory schools These schools provide for strengthening of academic potential of candidates to each of the above-described United States service academies. Admission is restricted to those students who have applied to an academy, failed initially to qualify, either academically or physically, but who have demonstrated an ability to qualify during the initial admission selection process: * * (NAPS) * References Category:Military